The legend of her tragedy
by Marie5203
Summary: The legend of eric and blade lives on. Read and find out what the legend is. Im not english. This might be a trigger for those who are suicidal. it has 2 oc's includes caleb tris and four and obviously eric. #no h8 pls. The tragedy


_**Hey! anyone who is reading this right now im sorry im such a coward there are a few things i ask of anyone whos reading this**_

 _ **1\. my real name is elizabeth prior**_

 _ **2\. Tell tris that im sorry i didnt tell her im her little sister**_

 _ **3\. Tell eric he shouldnt have fallen for me because im just a coward and a fool**_

 _ **4\. Keep any sharp objects from eric and have him live with tris for a while he will destroy his house if hes alone**_

 _ **5\. marcus eaton did in fact beat the shit out of his wife and tobias who is also four**_

 _ **6\. I dont want a funeral**_

 _ **7\. i want to be burnt into shrivels and put into a pot give it to my loved ones (tris and ericand caleb and jake)**_

 _ **8\. i am killing myself because i have lied my way through im bullied im told im not loved. im told im not pretty. im told im fat. eric is the only one who didnt treat me bad and actually talked to me. for those who never talked to me. Im sorry i never gave you a reason to.**_

 _ **9\. arrest peter he raped me**_

 _ **10\. give my knife and gun to eric and split my money between tris and eric**_

 _ **11\. give caleb the box in my closet it has his name written on it tris and eric have one two do exactly that be careful they are all fragile**_

 _ **12\. give caleb a big kiss on the cheek and tell him im proud of him**_

 _ **13\. to anyone who feels like i felt being bullied raped and beaten up tell them how much they are loved and how much they should enjoy being themselfes cause they can only be them selves**_

 _ **-blade**_

Jakes point of view

i walk into blades house shaking my head she ignore my called texts and my constant knocking what could she be doing and i know she is home i walk into her room and see her body on the floor with a split neck i scream and people run in and i run off and say

"shes dead shes dead eric" i yell for eric not allowing anyone to be in there only for eric to see her note eric runs in and sees her and plops on the floor

"no no no no no no no no noo" he says almost in tears he picks up a list and says

"arrest peter now along with marcus get a basket arrest marcus for abuse and get everyone out of her house now and get four tris and caleb here" i nod and we all leave i get tris and four and i call caleb and tell him theres been a situation and that he needs to come quick to dauntless apartment 3c top floor then hang up he comes running i let him in and walk in my self tris and four are looking sad tris crying so is eric four is looking heartbroken and caleb sees this and looks confused

"we had a sister caleb she killed herself" eric picks up her body

"did you get the basket fire proof one"

"yeah here" i hand it to him he puts her body in it and says

"she wants to be burned and the ashes to be split upon tris me and caleb and jake and then natalie and andrew prior she uh she doesnt want a funeral and um tris you should do this part" eric hands her the list pointing to the twelve one tris walks up to caleb and kisses his cheek

"she was so proud of you and she loves you alot" calebs face is saddened he hugs tris and says

"i didnt know her good but i wish i could have" eric then says

"bullied raped and only a select few didnt do that stuff to her yet she always smiled" he says obviously hurt tris looks at the list and says

"she wants you to live with me for a while"

"ill destroy my house if im not with someone she knows you calm me down ive told her alot her version of calming me down involves stuff no one should know about you calm me down because your always so proud and yet so gentle and sweet yet your badass" everyone smiles and eric says

"she was only girl i loved"

"she knew how to lie" four says

"she was our sister" caleb and tris says

"she was my angel" i say and four says

"even when she lied i knew she lied" he says completely calm everyone looks at him and he says

"because after every lie she said she always told me how ashamed she was that she lied said that she taps her fore finger at every lie she says" four turns and picks up her mattress theres a book labeled with my name one with erics name one with triss name one with calebs name one with the name tobias and then one labeled natalie and one labeled andrew four picked up the one that said tobias and he said

"she said that her final death wish was that i lift her mattress i thought the wish was stupid she texted me it and i didnt understand her for weeks she had texted me said a different lie she said to you guys then she sent me that it threw me off it was midnight and i was tired i thought she was just telling me that when she dies she wants me to do exactly that i didnt think she was going to die then" four says and we grab our books when eric grabs his hethen turns and opens the closet and says

"tris caleb you guys have boxes she wants you to have they are fragile i guess" tris cuts hers open and sees a whole bunch of cool stuff and eric grabs his and then says

"wait a second i see something" he crawls into the closet and come back out with a basket it has a kid and a note it says

"eric take care of it its ours" eric turns red and looks at it then the note then the kid then the note and then picks it up and kicks the basket away

"she was pregnet and she told me she was going on a mission for a few months the mission was giving birth that little sneaker" they look shocked and tris says

"you got her pregnat"

"i told you her way of calming me down was stuff no one should know about" everyone looks at him and it hits his head

"its definatly ours she loved to hit my head" he pulls out small boxes

"the fuck oh four you also got one i guess same with you jake" i look shocked at him and he hands me it i open it i see the one thing she knew i would love it has a picture of the two of us and a note with it it says read your book then eric had the same thing so did tris and caleb and four caleb then says

"she took a picture of me eating cake with her" we look at him

"it was my birthday alot of people where invited jeanine said she wanted me to meet her and when i did after they said happy birthday and stuff i got distracted as everyone had finally gotten a peice of cake then she shoved a cupcake on my face and told me when i finish eating my cake i can wipe it off then she took a picture" he shows it and says

"she left a note telling me to read the book does she mean this book" he lifts the one that says his name they all not tris says

"she did the same to me on my brithday"

"same with me" says four

"same with me" says eric and he says

"but she shoved it in my face when i was asleep and fed me cake because she tied me down as a prank cause thats what i did when she was asleep on her birthday" i nod and say

"she did the same thing to me" eric then says

"wait she took a picture with all of us like that right" we all nod and then eric says

"my birthday was three months ago"

"mine was last week" i say

"mine was yesterday" tris says

"mine was last month" caleb says

"mine was three weeks ago" four says

"shes been planning for a long time" everyone says caleb opens his box then shut it and tapes it back up and hug it looking protective and then when eric grabs the first thing of his its peper spray and eric looks wide eyed and says

"no way" we look at him

"she knows i love seeing people in pain because they got peper sprayed i love peper spraying people" he smiles and says

"four open your mouth" four looks scared but opened it and eric sprayed it in and says

"what does it taste like" four looks disgusted

"thats not peper spray"

"she pranked me what is it"

"i think its oil" eric looks amused and says

"ha pranks from beyond the grave i wonder why she has so much of this stuff for everyone" four then says

"she knows i hate things that would be huge and knows id never find a place to put it" tris then says

"she got stuff she knows id use"

"she got me stuff thats valuabe" says caleb everyone looks at him eric said

"like what"

"she got me serums things that i should know and a book on the truth that she wrote she got me an egg of something"

"she got me an egg to" says tris and eric at the same time and eric says

"i have three though jake and four i think they are yours" then eric looks at the bottom

"yep they are you guys she is really interesting aint she"

"what did she get you"

"she put baby stuff in there pictures of us a video tape an mp3 player the egg three books by her oddly enough and oh my god" he picks up something and says

"she made a fourth book about my family and us" he looks hurt he looks down at her body and says

"should we burn her now like she asked" everyone nods and i say

"who wants to do it" caleb says

"check the first page of your book it says in mine that the one who burns me has a yes written on the first page and thats it" everyone does then eric check andrews and natalies then his and says

"not me"

"not me" tris and caleb say at the same time i nod

"its got to be four" four opened his and says

"it is i got it" he takes out a match box and said

"she also included a match box" and burned her after its fully burnt he made sure it was all in the bottom and said natalie and andrew is one me and tris another eric and then you we split it in forths" everyone nods and four makes sure the level the even and say

"get me to wall like things to put in the to seperate it it says its in her closet" eric grabs it and hands it to four he puts them in and says

"woah she planned this perfectly and then oh peachy she hide the pots under her bed tris your smaller climb under" tris does and has four large boxes and then eric takes our a lid like thing and places it on the basket and it covers three of the slits but one is open and then eric says

"we should get a tunnel to have a bigger hole" tris makes one out of paper pretty fast and puts it in one and eric dumps one of the slots empty into the one then tris taps it to make sure its all out then the next one then the next then the last one and she said

"um caleb yours is the blue one it says your name mine and fours is wooden and it has our name in gold eric yours is the black one and jake yours is the woah that one is cool it looks so bright its white"

"she knows my thyme color of my house" he says happy and then eric says

"it says to glue the lids on"

"got it" everyone glues theirs on and then eric tris and caleb put the vase into the box eric hands caleb a box carryier and tris one to then has one himself and says

"they were in her closet i dont know how she knows what we would need but she did four is holding holding the kid please" four does and jake is carrying the two small boxes which also contain the eggs and his pot everyone leave and then eric says

"then its settled everything is done" eric has her knife and gun in his box everyone leaves **max finds out that blade died and eric lives with tris cleaning her house and cooking for her while she helps take care of the kid along with four they both find out eric is a clean freak after a while they let eric move back in the first day he had everything all clean and the next he is on the floor with his books spread out and he made an angel in the big pile of books while the kid was in its crib he was found by max eric was asleep so was the kid eric had the frame in his hand natalie and andrew find out through caleb and jeanine is murdered marcus escapes and is murdered by caleb tris told him she was proud of him then four cheats and tris is found dead due to murder and alot of money is gaven to four who commits suicide because he says the love of his live has died the money goes to caleb who lived on while his parents died of sickness eric lives with the child who grew up and married zekes son they have two kids one goes to amity the other stays and becomes a leader and told the story of blade to her children the ones who got the journals that she wrote for them read it all and instantly knew what was happening the books all ended up in erics child was named nina and zekes kid was named zack nina and zacks child was named elizabeth jr elizabeth ended up with the books she goes by liz in dauntless and the legend lives on of the two couple eric and blade**


End file.
